


Your Name Carved in My Heart

by quicksylver28



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family goals, Fix-It, Humor, Multi, The O'Connells deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: The O'Connells are #familygoals.Rough Trade July 2019 - Reel End Fix-it Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the first two movies so much that this one pissed me right off. i knew i had to do a fix it for the July NANO challenge- The Reel End on Rough Trade. 
> 
> I hated the forced father/son antagonism as well as the forced attraction between Alex and Lin. Those were so not needed to make the story move along. They just made me upset. 
> 
> I've recast both Evie with Rachel Wiezs and Alex with Taron Edgerton because come on, it had to be done.

Rick sighed as Alex stormed off, the silence heavy in the wake of all their shouting. He slumped unto the couch and let the pamphlet from the prestigious boarding school fall from his hands to the floor.

He’d come into the discussion, head ringing with all the advice Evie had given him. Be patient. Listen. Don’t lose your temper. He’s just as stubborn as you. You are his father but you are also his friend. Respect his opinion. He thought he’d been doing really well but things had fallen apart pretty quickly.

Alex had hated the idea of boarding school out right, refusing to listen to any of the reasons that Rick had tried to put across. Of course this was the third conversation that they’d had about the subject and the arguments had just about come full circle.

He leaned forward, resting his heavy, aching head in his hands. He felt physically tired and mentally exhausted. This kind of automatic turn from conversation to argument was the norm these days, no matter the topic of conversation. Evie had tried to mediate between them in the past but Rick was getting the feeling that she would much rather knock their thick heads together than try to talk to either of the stubborn O’Connell men.

Alex was fourteen now, on the cusp of becoming the man he would be for the rest of his life. Rick wanted so much for him. He wanted to give his son all the opportunities that had been stripped from his own childhood. He wanted Alex to be more than two steps away from a street-wise thug who’d never had more of an education that what the orphanage had tried to pound into his thick skull.

Alex was so much smarter than him, so much smarter than him and Evie both. He was the best of them and Rick was terrified that it would somehow be his fault if his son fell short of his awesome potential.

“You’re sulking again.” Evelyn sat next to him and leaned her chin unto his shoulder. “Your little talk didn’t go so well I take it?”

“I’m not sulking, I’m brooding. They are totally different things.” Rick curled his lip, resting his chin on his clenched fists. “And no, it didn’t go well. Go ahead. You can say I told you so now.”

“Oh Rick” the brunette sighed, hugging his arm. “You two are so much alike it’s as heartening as it is frustrating. You both make up your minds and then you dig in, never listening to any kind of reason.”

“I listen.” He bristled but she cut him off with a stern look.

“Do you really?” her hazel eyes bright and clear in the English sunlight. “Or do you just pretend to listen knowing that you’ll just end up doing what you want in the end?”

His silence was damning and she sighed heavily. “Rick O’Connell I love you very much and am very happy to have met and married you. But you do have your faults and sometimes they make you damn hard to live with.”

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes dark with hurt. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him on the lips gently, soothing away the harsh truth of her words.

“You have this idea in your mind that Alex should become this proper English gentleman and you’ve been trying to force him into a mold that he clearly doesn’t fit into.”

“I just want him to be better than me. Better than us.”

His whispered confession was brittle and full of pain and Evelyn’s heart ached for him. She kissed him again, once on the mouth and once on his cheek where a single tear had escaped.

“He’s already better that the both of us.” She replied. “You need to see that and accept him for what he truly is or you will lose him.”

“And what is he then?” he blinked at her curiously and she smiled impishly in return, using her thumb to wipe the track from his face and run her fingers through this thick, soft hair.

“Darling, he’s an O’Connell.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

He found Alex in the library, nose deep in a massive text about some ancient civilization. It was his go to retreat after arguments and was somewhere the teen felt comforted. Rick leaned against the door frame and watched as his son silently mouthed the words, his fingertips tracing the symbols as he translated them in his head.

He took the moment to just look at his son. The chubbiness in his cheeks had fallen away leaving a sharpness in his jaw. His blonde hair was cropped close to the scalp and looked almost brown now. He had his mother’s bright eyes which sharpened when he was annoyed or interested, just like her. He felt his heart twist in his chest, the amount of love he felt for the boy… nay, young man before him threatening to burst from his rib cage like a separate being.

“I was just about your age when my parents died.”

His voice echoed through the silence of the library and he could see the way Alex’s shoulders tensed before forcing himself to relax. Rick sighed internally, hoping that he would be able to get through the conversation. Talking about his past was hard. Talking about his emotions was even harder.

He strolled over to the shelf near where his son was sitting and browsed the books lazily. He could feel Alex’s glare on his back at disturbing him but Rick didn’t let that affect his resolve.

“They died in a car crash on my fourteenth birthday. We’d been living in Egypt for a year or so and we were on our way back to the hotel from my birthday dinner. My father had been drinking heavily all night and shouldn’t have been driving. I was in the back seat, still smarting from when he’d slapped me across the face for talking back at the restaurant.”

He could feel Alex’s attention on him now but he couldn’t turn around. He’d lose his courage if he did. “I don’t remember much. We were arguing, screaming at each other. My mother was silent in the front seat. She was always silent. She never spoke up to him or up for me. She was never really the warm and caring type. I guess I was just a marital obligation to her in the end.”

He shrugged, running his fingers over the spines of the leather bound books lined up on the shelves. “I don’t remember what happened. I remember waking up in the hospital and being told that I was alone. Next thing I know I’m being sent to an orphanage as my parents belongings were being auctioned off to pay their debts.”

He let his shoulders slump as the thought about their faces. He barely remembered what they looked like now. Just blurry caricatures of people he used to know.

“Didn’t have much in the way of parenting before their deaths and pretty much none at all afterwards. I had to grow up fast and take care of myself.”

He took a deep breath and turned to his son. Alex was sitting up straight, all of his intense attention on his father. Rick stepped towards the table and took a seat across from his son, wanting to have this talk as equals.

“All I learned from my dad was what not to be. I’d ask myself what he would do and I’d do the opposite. It hasn’t been perfect. I’ve made so many mistakes and I’ll probably make a whole bunch more.”

Alex snorted then flushed, looking at his father abashedly through his thick lashes. Rick gave him a small grin, feeling a bit braver.

“I can be stubborn.” He admitted, frowning as Alex rolled his eyes. “And it’s been made clear to me that I don’t listen.”

He stomped down on his ire at seeing his son’s mulish expression. This was not the time to let this turn into an argument. He knew Alex was already bracing for it.

“It made me think about how when I was a kid, all I really wanted was for someone to listen to me. To really hear me. It made me so angry that what I wanted didn’t seem to matter… to anyone. I think that maybe…”

He took a deep breath, his chest feeling tight. God this was hard admit out loud. “… maybe I’m still really angry about that. Maybe I’ve been so blinded by that rage that in trying to give you more than I ever had, I’ve stopped listening to what you really wanted.”

His next breath was shaky and he had to look away, staring out of the nearby window and out unto the vast green gardens of their estate.

“I’ve been so terrified of losing you that I ended up pushing you away.” The words felt like they were being torn from the inside of his ribs. He finally looked as Alex and saw the unshed tears swelling in his sons eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. You and your mother are my whole world.”

“Dad…” Alex’s lip trembled and Rick reached his hands out over the table. His son hastily wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeve and reached out to take Rick’s hands, squeezing them tight enough to hurt.

“I can’t promise that we won’t argue. We are both too stubborn to always see eye to eye.” Rick huffed a wet chuckle, “But I will promise to listen. To really listen okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded, sniffing and grinning back as his tears dripping down his cheeks. “Okay.”

Rick felt as if a hug weight had been lifted from his chest and he took a deep breath, marveling at how his ribs didn’t hurt anymore. He looked down at their still joined hands and felt a warmth full his chest.

“You know…” he shook his head in amazement. “Being a dad is really hard.”

Alex snorted inelegantly and gave him a smirk.

“Yeah, but you do it really well.”

“Yeah?” Rick perked up.

Alex gave him a discerning looking then made the so-so motion with his hand. Rick reached over and cuffed him about the ears.

“Brat.”

Their joined laughter echoed through the quiet library and out of the cracked open door where Evelyn stood, grinning through her tears as she shamelessly eavesdropped.


	2. Chapter 2

“Honey,” Rick’s voice echoed from the bathroom, “Where’s my good shaving kit? You know, the one you bought me in Peru?”

Evelyn looked up from where she was trying to stuff yet another set of underwear into her travelling case. She gave the matter some thought before shouting back. “Second draw from the bottom Darling, next to the first aid kit.”

Rick popped his head out through the doorway, a frown on his face. “Sweetheart, why do we have an Aztec ceremonial dagger tucked away beneath the cotton balls?”

He turned the knife over in his hands, the three inch obsidian blade gleaming dimly in the pale English sun light. His wife laughed, hopping up to sit on her overstuffed suitcase as Rick strolled over to help her snap it closed. She took the knife and ran her hands along the carvings along the side of the handle.

“This was a gift from Guadalupe from the National Museum of Mexico after we helped return all of those artifacts that had been smuggled out of the country illegally. She told me that every woman needs a weapon in her boudoir.”

Rick quirked an eyebrow and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. “Shouldn’t that be in your underwear drawer then?”

“Oh, that’s where I keep the medjai sword Ardeth gave me.” Evie waggled her eyebrows wickedly. “The smooth leather scabbard was easier on all my silky unmentionables.”

Rick hummed and stepped closer, intrigued. “I’d like to hear much more about these ‘silky unmentionables’ Mrs. O’Connell.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. O’Connell,” Evie gave him a quick peck on the mouth before hopping off the suitcase. “… but that would definitely make us late for the flight.”

Rick groaned and went back into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with his toiletry bag in hand. He threw it into his duffel and zipped it up. Evelyn gave his bag the evil eye, grumbling to herself at how easy it seemed for men to pack a bag.

“Is that everything you’re taking to Shang-hai?” she folded her arms across her chest. “You look like you’re kipping to London for an over-night.”

Rick shrugged, tugging on his coat and scarf. “I called ahead to Jonathan to have a Tuxedo and a couple of suits ordered for me from his tailor. I can buy everything else I need when we get there.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Men.”

Rick pulled his pouting wife into his arms. “Besides, I know how you picky you are about wearing your own things and this way we can free up luggage space on the plane for you.”

She gave him a dry, flat stare. “How considerate of you.”

“Only the best for my lovely wife.” He returned with a smarmy grin.

She scoffed loudly and turned away, picking up the case with the Eye of Shangri-La carefully and handed it to her husband who wrapped it in one of his tick scarves and tucked it into the bottom of his smaller carry-on bag.

She felt a thrill go through her. Even though she and Rick had agreed to take it easy after all the danger from their adventures during the war, she’d been going batty from living the so called quiet life. The writing of her next book had stalled and she’d been suffering from the worst case of writer’s block she'd ever known.

She knew that Rick was also listless. Wiling his days away doing the things that ‘proper English gentlemen’ were supposed to do. He would never admit it and frankly, she hadn’t wanted to either. Confessing their dissatisfaction with their ‘happily ever after’ seemed like failure somehow.

“Hey, where did you go just then? You were far away.” A finger gently guided her chin up to meet her husband’s concerned eyes. He looked tired, weary, with small frown lines on his brow joining the laugh lines around his eyes.

Just then, she came to a decision, reaching up to grasp at his forearm with both her hands. “Rick.”

His eyes went alert, his whole body tensing in the way he used to just before leaping head first into danger for her. “Evie?”

She pushed away all the lingering doubts and stiffened her spine. “After we visit Alex and deliver the eye to Professor Wilson, I want to travel. Maybe Egypt to visit Ardeth and his family or India or even Australia. We’ve never really been since you can’t really count that night we spent camping out on the airfield when the plane broke down and…”

”Evie. Evelyn.” Rick shushed her softly, his warm hands cupping her flushed cheeks. “What’s going on? I thought you wanted us to stay here for a while. Settle down, you said. Make a life together.”

“But we haven’t… made a real life that is.” She shook her head in frustration. “Neither of us are really happy. Instead of settling down, we’ve just been settling. Alex is all grown now and, knowing our son, it will be a while before we can expect grandchildren. What’s the use of the two of us rattling around this old house by ourselves? We were so much happier when we were traipsing across the desert or exploring a newly found tomb.”

Rick frowned and sat on the bed, pulling her gently into his lap. After a few moments of thoughtful silence he spoke.

“Are you sure that this is what you want? Things got pretty dangerous at times during the war and we both agreed that we needed to step back from the action. Especially during Alex’s transition to college. We promised that we’d be there for him and I’d like to think that we were.”

She nodded, letting him work his way through his thoughts. Sometimes Rick needed to let things ruminate. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his temple with a hum.

“I do miss the excitement.” he admitted, shaking his head ruefully, “Not so keen on the toll it took on these old bones though.”

They shared a smile.

“And it was nice to stay in one place for a while. Make a home for us. Not something I had before.” Rick said softly, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “But I’ve come to realize that a house doesn’t make a home.”

He looked up into her eyes, his own shining with love. “You are my home. You and Alex. Wherever you are, I’ll follow and be happy. If you want to go on a worldwide walkabout then I’m with you every step of the way. Who wants to be a stuffy English lord of the manor anyway? Let’s go see the world. Again. Without running for our lives this time.”

“Oh Rick.” Evelyn sighed with a brilliant smile, kissing her grinning husband around the face as he hugged her tight against his chest. “I love you so very much, my Darling.”

He grinned. “Back’atcha Doll.”

She claimed his mouth in an enthusiastic kiss, hands clutching at his coat’s lapels. He hummed in surprise before surrendering, his hands roaming his sides and back. Things got pretty heated before a sharp knock on the door from the butler reminded them of their imminent flight and they broke apart sheepishly.

They quickly grabbed their bags and coats, setting off in the limo for the airport. Rick tucked the carry on with the artifact on the floor between his feet, before wrapping his arm around Evie’s shoulders. She leaned into him and gave a small sigh of contentment. Rick buried his nose in her soft, sweet smelling hair and felt more at peace than he’d ever had been at the Manor they were leaving behind.

This was home. He thought to himself. Evie and Alex and Jonathan and even Ardeth and his nomadic clan back in Egypt. They were the family of his heart and as long as he was with them, he would be home. No matter where he laid his head.

He looked down at Evie threaded her gloved fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled at the sight, already feeling the excitement build in him at the thought of travelling to far off places once again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the wonderful scent of honeysuckle and orange blossom that his lovely wife used in her hair.

There’d be time enough when they got older to settle down. Time enough for puttering around the old mansion. For watching sunsets and playing with grand kids and growing old together. There’d be time enough for all of that.

But not just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat back in his simple folding chair and stared out over the hot and dusty dig site, the sun blessedly to his back. His maps and notes were spread out on the table before his, held down by various books and paperweights.

There was a half empty cup of lukewarm tea making ring stains on his notes and a drained cup of broth that had been shoved into his hand by the camp’s cook which he’d gulped down in a hurry, scalding his tongue in the process.

He’d barely had time enough to acknowledge the pain in between noting, cataloging and bringing the artifacts up from the underground tomb. Things had certainly been hopping in the past week. Thank heavens Professor Wilson had been at hand to help Alex organize it all. The British museum was already making happy noises about the find and there were many plans to be made.

He grinned to himself, pride and glee swirling in his chest. His cheeks hurt from how much he’d been grinning in just the past few days. The dig site had been more amazing than he’d ever imagined and they were discovering more and more every day.

Frankly, it would probably take years to excavate the site fully and he’d already started laying ground work with both the Chinese and the British Government so that they could continue the work.

The thought made him frown a bit. It had been a trip and a half getting his parents to let him take a year’s sabbatical from college to pursue this venture. They’d recognized his steadfast and frankly stubborn determination to pursue the matter and had come to a compromise in the end.

He would take a year to search for the tomb and at the end of the year he’d go back to school, pushing aside his search until he graduated. Then, he’d be free to dedicate all his time and effort to his cause.

He knew that Rick had not been happy with the situation but had backed down when he saw how much it had meant to his son. Alex was reluctant to find how they would react to him wanting to stay on in China indefinitely, putting aside college entirely or even trying for transferring to Hong Kong University maybe. It would not be an easy conversation he was sure. He sighed, putting the thought aside until he actually had to face them.

Professor Wilson had already escorted the first set of artifacts back to Shang-Hai to set up the Museum display and Alex would be joining him soon enough. He’d never really liked the show and tell part of exploration, preferring to leave the tuxedos, champagne and hoi-polloi to others while he sifted through dirt and bones and stones. He was very much like his father in that way.

Through the flapping side panels of his tent, he could see the enormous stone face of empower Han. The carved countenance was imposing to witness, considering that it was determined to be just the head of an enormous statue. Alex couldn’t wait to see it fully uncovered.

His thoughts ran on to his encounter in the tomb, the mysterious and lovely young woman who’d tried to knock his block off, literally. If it hadn’t been for that stone pot, his shorn off head would be at the bottom of an ancient lift shaft. So, as much as his libido had perked up and said hello, his rational mind was saying a firm No Thank You Ms. Femme Fatale.

He wondered what her mission was, other than to kill them for disturbing the tomb. He turned the idea of the tomb being cursed over in his mind, having lived through some rather extraordinary Mummy related adventures himself.

He picked up the tea and took a sip, making a face at the tepid liquid before getting up to refresh his drink. The sun was hot along the back of his neck and back as he strode to the kitchen tent. Thank god and his parents’ genetics that he tanned well. Turning into a walking red blister like Professor Wilson did was not a fun prospect.

Some noise rose up near the road and he looked over to see the supply party coming in. Amongst them, looking all too comfortable on horseback, sat two all too familiar people.

“Mum? Dad?”

Alex gaped for a second before running towards the group. He greeted his parents with hugs and surprised laughter, guiding them to his tent where he organized for tea to be served. He hastily cleared a space on his table and turned back to face them both.

“What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at Uncle Jon’s club in Shang-hai before the museum opening?” he deftly served them tea and hopped up on his table to sit because there were no more chairs in his small domicile.

Evelyn smiled proudly at her son. “We came in early and decided to visit you here instead of just knocking about the city.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah. Who needs air conditioning and working toilets when you can ride for miles on horseback just to get scorching hot dust in all of your nooks and crannies.”

“Rick!” Evelyn gasped, scandalized as Alex guffawed, tea sloshing from his cup.  
His father smirked. “In all honesty, we wanted to come see all the work you’ve done. We’ve heard a lot of great things about you and your amazing artifacts from the Museum.”

“We are so proud of you darling.” Evelyn popped up and came over to give her son another enthusiastic hug. “And as soon as we’ve had tea, you can take us on a tour of the tomb itself.”

“Excellent idea.” Alex cheered and drained the rest of his cup in one go. “The Terracotta Soldiers are incredibly detailed. You won’t believe how many we’ve managed to unearth. And the wall carvings alone are going to take years to catalogue and study.”

He hooked his arm in hers, bouncing on the balls of his feet as she also drained her tea and absently handed her cup to a smirking Rick. Alex then guided her to the tent curtains and swept them aside.

“Evelyn Carnahan-O’Connell, May I present to you Han Qin Zhong, Warlord, Dragon Emperor and iron fisted Ruler of the first unified China.” He gestured grandly to the large stone head staring sternly back at them.

Evelyn gave a small, playful and prim curtsy as Rick gave a rumbling laugh from where he still sat. The brunette made a face at her husband before turning to her son once more.

“Onward my dear boy, show me everything.”

Rick watched them amble towards the main tomb entrance, smiling at first then slowly frowning as he caught the cold stone gaze of Han’s carved visage. A chill ran down his spine and he drained his own teacup, wishing like hell for a cup of strong coffee instead. He narrowed his eyes at the stone emperor.

“You better not come back from the dead Hanny old boy.” He growled under his breath. “We’ve been two for two with sending undead assholes back to hell and I’m not too old to do the same for you.”

He was brought from his dark musings when Evelyn and Alex both called his name excitedly and, setting both cups aside, he hurried to join them. It was time to check out the tomb.

\----------------------------------------

Club Imhotep was absolutely jumping and as Evelyn peeled away from their little groups to go find and harangue her brother, Jonathan; Rick steered Alex over to the bar for a drink.

Suddenly a voice rang out over the noisy crowd. “Ricochet O’Connell. As I live and breathe.”

Rick could see the incredulous look on his son’s face as he mouthed “Ricochet” to himself before he was pulled into a bear strong hug.

“Mad Dog McGuire!” he greeted the grizzly old man back. “What are you doing in Shang-Hai?”

Mad Dog laughed and indicated to the motley crew drinking and laughing behind him. “Still flying transport freelance. Be my own boss. Work when I want to. Sleep when I want to. Drink and fuck when I want too. You know the life O’Connell.”

“Not so much with the last two, no.” Rick gave a helpless shrug. “Got hitched since the last time I saw you. Had a kid. Settled down.”

Mad Dog scoffed, “Settle Down? A wild man like you, O’Connell. Man, the stories I could tell…”

Alex popped up next to Rick’s shoulder with a mischievous look in his big Bambi eyes. “Stories, you say?”

They both blinked at him and the old man frowned. “And who might this be, Ricochet? You’re new partner?”

Alex grinned. “I’m the aforementioned kid he had.”

“This is my son, Alexander.” Rick rolled his eyes at Alex but put his arm around the young man’s shoulders anyway, pulling him close. “He’s taken over the family business. His mother and I are here to attend the launch of his exhibit at the national museum.”

Alex’s face coloured at the obvious pride in his father voice and Mad Dog grinned at them both. “Well then. That certainly deserves a toast or two. What do you say boys?”

A roar of approval came from the rag tag bunch behind them and soon both Alex and Rick were ensconced within the bawdy group, over flowing beers in hand and wide smiles on their faces.

Evelyn found them soon after, Jonathan following behind her and soon enough, she was impressing Mad Dog’s crew by showing off her own drinking prowess while Jonathan wasted no time in taking bets amongst the crew of who would be the last man… or woman standing.

Morning found them all hung-over and having a quiet brunch in the O’Connells penthouse suite. As Rick glared blearily at his toast and jam, his cheek resting against his fist; Evelyn turned to a sleepy looking Alex with a serious expression.

“Were you able to find out anything about the woman who attacked you in the tomb? I’m really concerned. There have been no other attacks?”

Alex sipped his strong coffee and sighed in contentment as it perked him up. “No. Nothing. We increased security but there was nothing really else to do. The police said that the site was too remote to investigate but Professor Wilson managed to arrange for a squad of soldiers to camp along the edge of site so there’s that.”

Evelyn sat back, a little better assured but still very worried. The amount of booby traps in the tomb had been daunting even for her but traps left behind to stop intruders were entirely different from having a living breathing person actively trying to take one’s life.

And no, she didn’t count un-dead, all powerful mummies into the living, breathing category.

Alex took her hand across the table and squeezed it. “It’ll be fine mum. There’s soldiers at the camp now and we’re safe here in the city. There’s nothing to worry about I promise.”

His mother sighed and squeezed back, deciding to let the subject lie for now. She exchanged a look with a surprisingly alert Rick and made a promise to herself to call a few contacts in China. She knew that Rick was also thinking along the same lines.

Espionage had not stopped because the war was ended. Alex could be in danger. With the excavation site, the discovery of the tomb and its potential treasures, there were a lot of unscrupulous people in the world who would surely seek to take advantage. And as mature and well-travelled Alex was, there was a still an innocent naiveté to him that they were loathe to see him lose.

Her husband nodded subtly then reached over to doctor his coffee and snatch some bacon off the serving platter. Comforted, Evie sipped at her own coffee, reaching over to run a fond hand through her son’s unruly bed head. He ducked from under her touch and made a face that reminded her so strongly of when he was a young child that she almost teared up.

She laughed as he blushed and whined, taking mercy on him and pulling her hand away as Rick chuckled around the rim of his mug. Just then Jonathan stumbled into the room and slumped into the remaining empty chair, looking half dead.

“I am never drinking again.” he moaned miserably.

“Uncle Jon, You own the hottest nightclub in Shang-hai.” Alex huffed a laugh. “I see that resolution lasting about three hours after opening.”

Rick scoffed. “Three whole hours? Please. Half an hour at most.”

Evelyn hummed, pouring some tea for both herself and her brother. “Hah, shows what you know. I know my brother and he’ll be having his after dinner aperitif by lunch time today.”

Jonathan gave them his best gimlet glare as they all started laughing. “I hope you know that I hate all of you. Very much.”

His sister just passed him the cup and patted his arm smugly.

“We love you too Johnny cakes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexy times ahead.** 
> 
> I love Rick and Evie as a couple and Brendan Fraser's body was banging in this movie. it was sad that the stunts from the movie fucked him up for a good long while, among other things. WE LOVE YOU BRENDAN FRASER!!!!

Rick stared in amazed silence at the massive chariot with its four majestic horses, the incredible detail in their burnished metal forms almost made them look alive. The chariot looked extremely heavy and gave off a sense of gravitas, the driver standing tall and proud.

It almost made the ornate coffin behind it look small and simple in comparison, considering that was where the great emperor himself lay, hopefully at eternal rest. The rest of the exhibit was displayed around the main room tastefully, the rest of the exhibit spread through three other ante rooms in the museum.

He felt a sense pride swell in his chest. This was Alex’s baby. He’d searched for and made this find all by himself. He hadn’t needed Rick or Evie, he hadn’t even needed the stuck up Bembridge scholars. He’d followed his dream and it had brought them all here to this moment. Just hours away from opening night.

Fuck. He’d always known that his son was capable of this. Capable of so much more than his parents before him. He was a smart and charismatic as his mother and brave and stubborn as his dad. He would surely surpass them both in the years to come.

One day, no doubt soon enough, Rick might stop being Rock O’Connell, Savior of the World, Twice; and become simply known as Alex O’Connell’s dad. Rick chuckled ruefully, shoving his hands into his tuxedo pockets. The weird thing was, he was sure that he wouldn’t really mind it at all.

He heard echoed laughter and figured that Evie was somewhere on the other side of the large room, no doubt excitedly talking shop with their equally enthused son. She’d been so happy and lively the last few days spent out at the site then preparing for the opening night party and seeing her so animated made him think about how subdued she’d become back in England in comparison.

The difference seemed so jarring now and it had worried him at how they’d both been changing subtly from the people they’d once been. It was like one of those frogs in a pot with the heat being slowly turned up. The frog didn’t realize that it was neck deep in boiling water until it was much too late.

He was just grateful that he and Evie had been able the jump from the pot in time.

It wasn’t that he hated living at the manor. They’d spent some great years there with Alex but lately life had become too sedentary. In all honesty, they’d been starting to chafe under it. In fact, just flying to China had already broken Evie’s writer’s block and she’d spent an hour every night hacking away on the borrowed hotel typewriter.

She’d also been more voracious in bed which Rick appreciated most heartily. Just the thought of their afternoon delight just a few hours previous made his cheeks flush in remembrance.

“Rick, Darling. Take a look at this.” Evie strode toward him, holding some small, ancient thing that had even more beautiful carved details on it. Alex followed along, a proud smile on his handsome face.

Rick smiled back, throwing an arm around his son and pulling him close. He through his other arm around his wife and squeezed them both to his barrel chest.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of his wife’s head and then his son’s chuckling as they both grumbled about their perfectly coifed hairstyles being ruined.

“This is incredible Alex,” he said softly into the younger man’s temple. “I am so fucking proud of you.”

“Rick, Language” Evie scolded absently, still enraptured with her small knick knack. Alex grinned and mock pouted up at his father.

“Yes, Rick. Language.”

“Brat” Rick growled, and made to box his son about the ears but Alex ducked away with a laugh and strode away, throwing over his shoulder that he was going to look for Professor Wilson. Rick shook his head, mumbling about how youth these days had no respect and Evie elbowed him sharply for it.

He made a show of bending in half, feigning real hurt and pulled her to his chest when her concern turned into outrage at his farce. He kissed her gently, not wanting to smudge her lipstick too much and smiled inwardly to himself as she soon hummed and brought her gloved arms up around his neck.

The silk of her pale dress felt wonderful under his wandering hands. The long line of her back, the curve of her ample behind, the press of her breasts against his chest as she sighed. God, he was addicted to this woman.

Professor Wilson appeared before they got too much into it and in that moment, Rick hated the man a little. His hate turned out to be completely justified when the man turned out to be a traitor. Still. Decapitation by burning metal arm slash was kind of harsh.

Sadly, that little bit of karma justice was overshadowed by Alex’s Mummy Emperor coming back to his un-life after being splashed by Shangri-la magic juice. Rick would make Evie explain it all to him later, when they weren’t chasing an ancient evil mummy and his four un-living horses through the crowded streets and causing half of the fireworks in China to blow the hell up.

After all of the bruhaha, a round of stiff drinks at an empty Club Imhotep seemed like heaven. Rick nodded in sheer gratitude as Jonathan handing him both a single malt whiskey and an ice pack for his crotch.

“I saw you get shot. Point blank range to the chest. I know I did.”

Alex’s strident voice had Rick looking up from his drink. His son was frowning at the beautiful young Asian woman who’d been along with them on the chase through Shang-hai. She had a mulish look on her face that Rick just knew spelled trouble. Evie often got that same look and it never boded well for Rick or mankind in general when she did. He looked across to his wife and saw that she seemed to share the same concerns he did.

The young woman, who’d introduced herself only as Lin, tried to brush off the question and change the subject to the Emperor, claiming to be an immortal warrior for good in possession of the only weapon that could harm the undead warlord who was currently seeking his own immortality with a heaping side of worldwide domination.

Rick once again exchanged a look with Evie and thank fuck they knew each other so well because within moments he was moving towards Alex just as Evie was gliding over to the fierce looking young woman.

“I know what I saw dad.” Alex hissed as they stepped a bit away, Rick herding him around the large circular bar at the heart of the club. “She said that the bullet missed but it knocked her right back into the coffin with me. And she didn’t just trip and fall either. Why won’t she just admit it?”

Rick gave his son a squeeze across his shoulders. “Well Son, you did just meet her today so maybe she’s not ready to tell you all of her secrets. Women are like that most times, all beautiful and mysterious until they either kiss you or kick your ass.”

Alex pouted. “I’m pretty sure Lin is more of the ‘kicking my ass’ type.”

Rick shrugged. “You never know. Your mother and I fought like cats and dogs when we first met.”

Alex’s face told a story of how unlikely history repeating itself seemed and Rick had to smother a grin. He’d felt the same way once too. He drained the rest of his whiskey and soldiered on.

“There is also the real chance that she has on body armor or maybe the general really did miss or… if we’re going in for a penny, in for a pound with this… maybe she does have some kind of ancient magical mojo that protects her from harm. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve seen something like that.”

He gave his son a comforting pat on the back. “I may not trust her as far as Jonathan can throw her but I think we should just let it go for now and focus on what’s really important, you know, the undead mummy rampaging across China towards a mythical fountain of immortality?”

Alex huffed and let his shoulders slump. “Yeah. You’re right I guess.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Alex rolled his eyes hard. “Oh my god, Dad.”

They were making their way back to the others when Alex hummed. “Well, technically I’ve met her before. She’s the one who tried to kill my back at the dig site.”

The club went silent as a tomb as Rick froze in his tracks.

“What!” Evelyn shrieked, spinning to glare fire and brimstone at a sheepish looking Lin. Before anyone else could speak, Evelyn’s fist struck out like a viper, catching the young woman across the jaw and sending her tumbling over one of the tables.

“Oh my god, Mum” Alex yelled and he raced over to help Lin up, pulling her to her feet as she rubbed her cheek.

Evelyn was unmoved. “That’s for trying to kill my son. I don’t care if you really are the only human being standing between the world and its total destruction, if you even think about harming my boy again I will take that sacred dagger of yours and shove it up your…”

“Evie!” Jonathan shrieked, utterly scandalized. “Language, dear sister”

Evelyn flushed but that didn’t stop her glare at the surprisingly contrite young woman. After a few moments of shocked silence, Rick couldn’t help but chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into a full belly laugh and he staggered to a nearby chair and collapsed on to it.

“Rick. Really.” Evelyn flushed hotly.

Alex smacked a hand to his reddened face, Jonathan took a drink straight from the bottle and Lin leaned in closer to the young man to whisper.

“You are very fortunate. Your mother has the soul of a dragon.”

Alex nodded wearily. “Tell me about it.”

\-------------------------------------------

Rick stepped into the shower behind his wife, crowding her against the water-warmed tile wall and claiming her mouth in a deep and utterly filthy kiss. Evelyn made a soft noise in surprise which soon deepened into a low moan as she pulled him closer, her hands wandering hungrily over his broad back. He slipped his corded thigh between her legs, pressing against her heat and she rocked herself lazily against him.

“We have a flight…” she gasped against the corner of his mouth as they broke apart for air. “Mad Dog is waiting for us at the airfield.”

“We have enough time.” He kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, his hand coming up to cup and caress her full breast. The other slid down to grope her ass, his fingers sliding between the cheeks to seek her throbbing heat. She gasped and arched her back into his probing, pushing back so that his questing fingers went deeper.

They both moaned, trembling against each other as their hearts raced in unison. He ducked down, capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. His hand slipped to the front, seeking entrance once again and he curled them gently in the way that always drove her wild. He had to steady her with his other hand as she bucked against him, going up on her toes as she whimpered.

He looked up at her, feeling a kind of desperation he couldn’t begin to name. “We don’t know what we’re heading into… Evie. I don’t want to regret… if this is the last time…. I need to have this.”

She reached and buried her fingers in his hair, combing through the sodden strands until she was cupping the back of his head. He trembled at the sense of utter safety that such a small gesture raised in him. God, this woman was his world. She was his morning star, his goddess, his safety, his sanctuary.

She was the soft place in him where he didn’t have to be the big man, the hero. He didn’t have to be cold and hard and brave and right all the fucking time. He could break when he was with her. He could cry and be weak and vulnerable, trusting implicitly that she would protect him. Just as she trusted him to protect her.

He stood and pulled her in for a kiss, both demanding and surrendering as their tongues met and fought for dominance. Her hand tugged at his hair, almost painfully and her nails clawed his back, leaving behind tiny trails of raw skin that stung under the hot water. She finally pulled away, leaving him dazed. Her eyes were wide and luminous as she reached down to cup his manhood.

“I understand completely, darling. I need this too.”

If they’d had more time, he would have fallen to his knees right then and worshipped her with his tongue and fingers until she begged for his heavy cock. Sadly, they didn’t have the time so they would have to make this quick and dirty.

The heavy steam of the shower was hot and hazy and Rick fell completely into the abyss of his desire for his amazing and beautiful wife. He lifted her against the tile wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands grasping at his shoulder and in his slick hair. When he slipped into her, slick and easy as she clenched around him; he knew that this was what heaven surely felt like.

He gasped raggedly as he pushed in to the root, both of them moaning as they held oh so still. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat through his cock, Evie’s inner walls throbbing in tandem around him, soft and wet and hungry. Her voice, low and husky, commanded him to move and he could do nothing but obey.

He rocked into her slowly, steadily; drawing out the soft breathy moans and sighs that drove him wild since their very first night together. Moving together in that familiar dance, losing themselves in one another until their combined desire crested.

He pleasured her to screaming, making sure as always that she found release first; only seeking his own as she trembled and clenched around him. They kissed, sweet and sated as he set her down gently on wobbly feet and they carefully washed each other before drying off and getting dressed for upcoming battle.

They worked in comfortable and close silence, Evie helping him to strap on his shoulder holsters as he helped her lace up the lightweight body armor they’d spent a small fortune having custom made especially for her. With soft familiar touches and looks filled with love, they got ready to fight yet another war to end all wars.

They kissed slowly against the hotel room door one last time. Deeply and passionately, heavy with words unsaid and emotions unshared but still somehow known to the heart. There were no more words needed, nothing left to say so they headed out to meet the others, ready for the upcoming battle.

It was time to go and save the world.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex carefully peered over the edge of the sheer drop the plane had been a hair’s breadth of taking a nose dive off of and felt his heart trip in his chest. He made a soft sound of dismay and backed away carefully from the cliff.

He could hear his mother off to the side, ripping Mad Dog McGuire a new asshole for almost killing them with that beyond reckless landing. More like controlled falling, Alex thought uncharitably as he smirked into his scarf at the sight of the grizzly old pilot, hunched over and contrite as Evelyn’s rant finally started running out of steam.

His father had made himself scarce fairly quickly once Evelyn had started up, readily leaving his old army buddy to his fate and was helping melt some snow on the little camp cooker so that Jonathan could properly wash the yak vomit from his face.

Lin was standing by herself, caught between awe at witnessing Evelyn O’Connell’s wrath, front and centre, and concern at Jonathan’s unfortunate plight. Alex stepped up to her side and bumped her shoulder with his. She startled and frowned, cutting him a sideways glance. He raised a curious eyebrow.

“Care to share a bit more on how you are connected to our ancient undead friend? Has your family sworn to stand through time, guarding against his discovery and if that failed, awaiting for his return so that you could defeat him once and for all?”

Lin whipped her head around to gape at him, her ink black braid hitting her on the face from the force of it. “How? What?”

“I figured as much. Your knowledge and skill. Your unfailing belief in that dagger. It all adds up” Alex nodded smugly to himself. “I know someone a lot like you. He had that same look in his eyes.”

Lin lifted her chin defiantly at him. “And what look was that? A zealot? A fool? A crazed person?”

“Nah.” Alex shook his head with a small smile. “It was the look of a guardian. A warrior for good. A holy protector of mankind.”

Lin flushed at the honest admiration in his voice and glanced away. “This other warrior… does he still live?”

“Yeah,” Alex’s smile widened into a grin. “He’s doing great. His daughter is learning to become clan leader after him and is giving him so much grief for it.”

Lin tilted her head as she tried to parse through his turn of phrase. Finally she gave him and answering grin and nodded sharply. “As all daughters rightly should.”

Alex laughed brightly and patted her on the shoulder lightly. “Remind me to tell you about the Medjai of Egypt sometime.”

Lin glanced briefly at the spot on her shoulder where his hand had briefly touched, an odd look in her eyes. Her voice softened as her cheeks pinked. “Yes. I would like that very much, thank you.”

Alex blinked, his eyes widening a bit as he took in her sudden change in countenance. He choked on air, coughing harshly as he beat a fist to his chest. Thankfully that broke the mood and he gave a soft sigh of relief when her attention was drawn away by Rick’s call. He stared after Lin as she strode away, mind in a daze. Had she been flirting? Had he been flirting? What the hell was that just now?

No doubt Lin was beautiful and graceful and deadly. But she was also extremely secretive and had actively tried to take his life without prejudice just some days ago. So yeah, that was a major concern.

He frowned and tried to turn the whole situation over in his head but it was too muddled and confusing. Just then his mother called out to him and he decided to put the whole thing out of his mind until later. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.

\---------------------------------------

Turned out that ‘later’ turned out to be just a few hours after as they set up a camp to overnight half way to the golden stupa from which the Eye of Shangri-La was supposed to show the gateway. While everyone else was otherwise occupied, Alex sought out his mother for advice. She’d always been the best listener.

Evelyn listened to him ramble, her face carefully blank as he let his random thoughts tumble out of his mouth. He’d had relationships before, with both men and women; discreetly of course. Still, he was confused at what kind of relationship could be had with someone who was an opposite of him in so many ways. Plus she’d tried to kill him for god’s sake, though it wasn’t personal at the time. That wasn’t something that he could just let go of easily.

After he’d run himself out, his mother carefully took his hand and held it between both of her own. Her eyes were serious and a little bit sad. Evelyn paused and looked away, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

“Alex, I need you to listen to me very carefully for a moment.”

“Mum?” he asked, slightly alarmed at her solemn words.

Evelyn shushed him. “This is very important and I’m sorry that your father and I never spoke to you about this before.”

Alex sat up straighter, making a face as he squeezed his mother’s hand slightly.

“This isn’t the sex talk is it?” he tried to make light of the tense situation. 

“Because dad gave me that when I was thirteen. And boy was that awkward. I didn’t know who was more uncomfortable … me or Dad.”

“Yes well… “His mother hummed then blinked at him, taken aback. “What? Thirteen?”

“Uh…” Alex backtracked quickly. “Did I say thirteen? I meant eighteen. Yeah, eighteen.”

Evelyn growled, punching his softly in the arm. “Brat.”

“Okay okay. Sorry.” Alex chuckled. “You were saying something about when two people meet?”

“Pay attention. This is important.” She scowled then sighed heavily. “When two people meet under dangerous circumstances, sometimes there is an instant emotion. Sometimes it anger, sometimes its hated or fear. Sometimes it’s…”

“Love?” Alex supplied helpfully.

She gave him a flat stare. “I was going to say Lust. Smarty pants.” She corrected dryly, much to his surprise. “Sometimes there’s an instant sexual attraction. In the case of your father and I, that attraction was very intense from the moment we met and only grew as time went by.

Alex frowned. “Okay? I’m not sure if I want to hear any more of this…”

“The point is…” Evelyn pressed on regardless, “Your father and I got together because of the danger we faced together but we stayed together after the danger was over because we were so sympatico with each other. Our attraction grew into friendship then into a deep and abiding love.”

“I’m not sure what you are trying to tell me here Mum” his brow furrowed.  
Evelyn bit her lip.” I want you to understand that Rick and I were the lucky ones and most relationships formed under the stress of danger don’t end as well as ours has. “

Alex rolled his eyes. “Mum, I’m twenty one. I’m not a naïve little school boy when it comes to sex and relationships.”

“I .. ah … know that.” Evelyn face coloured, her eyes getting a bit wild at her baby boy’s frank admission but she soon rallied. “But I also know that you are a romantic and you have a very big heart. I just don’t want you to force yourself into situation in the hope that you too would end up as happy as we are. In the same way we did.”

Alex’s cheeks paled. What his mother was saying was uncomfortable true. He’d idolized his parents since he was a lad and the stories he’d heard from both Uncle Jon and Uncle Ardeth had painted a very idyllic picture in his mind. Rick and Evie O’Connell’s love had become the stuff of legends and he’d always held out secret hope that it would happen for him just like that someday.

The thought was sobering because he’d been on the way to convincing himself that the what he felt for Lin was way more than burgeoning respect and a healthy amount of fear. And yeah, He liked her, as a person. Beyond that … well, there wasn’t much beyond all that. He didn’t know her very well and there hadn’t been that instant spark he’d heard his father speak so fondly of when talking about his mother.

His mother hugged him, kissing his cheek before giving a dainty shrug. “That’s not to say that wanting to scratch an itch in the heat of the moment isn’t something that happens all the time as well. “

Alex choked at her blunt words, staring at his mother in shock as she smiled impishly and slipped away to find her husband. He blinked stupidly after her before huffing a laugh. His mum was such a fire cracker when she was ready.

His mind was a tumble with thoughts as he made his way over to the fire that Lin was tending in another sheltered alcove. She was beautiful against the flickering firelight, her dark eyes shining bright as she looked up at him. But beyond that, he didn’t feel much of anything.

It was the same way he’d felt earlier that morning. The difference, after the eye opening conversation that he’d just had, was that he wasn’t obligated to feel anything. There didn’t have to be some great star crossed love story for the ages. He and Lin weren’t some destined to be together by some pre-ordained fate.

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest that he hadn’t even realized had been there in the first place and he gave a great sigh. He looked up at Lin across the fire and felt something calm settle within him. Pushing his hands out over the fire to warm them, he gave her a genial smile.

“Hey, didn’t I promise to tell you all about the Sacred Medjai?”

“Yes, you did.” She perked up and nodded happily. “Will you do so now?”

“No tie like the present, I guess.” Alex made himself comfortable and grinned in return. “It all started in Egypt more than four thousand years ago…. “

\--------------------------------------

Even though Rick was all for confronting the Emperor face to face, guns blazing; they finally decided on a more careful and calculated approach. They created a kill box with the stupa structure at the centre. Alex and Evelyn would be in crossed sniper positions, ready to rain down heavy caliber fire unto the approaching enemy while Rick and Lin would be their melee fighters on the ground. Rick would have his usual arsenal while Lin would do her best to get the sacred dagger into Han’s black heart. Finally Jonathan, armed with his own long range weapon as well as some carefully set ordinance, would be ready to bring the mountain down on them all it all else failed.

But like all battle plans, it didn’t really survive first contact with the enemy. Emperor Han had brought along General Yang and his men, equipped with their own arsenal including bazookas of all things. Lin had then upped the ante by calling in honest to god abominable snowmen.

Or as the Tibetans called them - Yetis, as Evelyn cheerfully informed them all. The big beautiful beasts made quick work of the soldiers, tossing them this way and that with savage grace. That left most of the war party free to deal with the undead warlord. Sadly, they’d only succeeded in delaying for few short minutes before he retaliated with his elemental magic.

Alex took a second to re-evaluate, signaling frantically to his father. “Dynamite. Short fuse. Hit him from the front. Distract him while Lin sneaks from the back.”

Rick blinked at the hissed orders before grinning viciously and nodding. They both raced up to where Jonathan was trying to light up the ordinance and got to work, cutting the fuses short and setting them alight as Evie and Jon tossed them with pin point accuracy at the advancing Han. And it was working too, working to get the mummy really pissed off and distracting him from Lin growing ever closer.

Unfortunately for them all, the barrage wasn’t enough to fully distract the warlord and he flung Lin away with the wave of his hand. She screamed as she flew through the air, bracing herself for a harsh landing against some bare rock when a pair of arms closed around her and tackled her sideways into a soft bank of snow.

They both rolled over and she blinked up at her savior. Rick grinned down at her as he asked. “You okay there kid?”

She barely had the time or the breath to say yes when she saw the light shining off the blade coming towards them. She yelled out in dismay as the blade pierced through her savior’s chest, the blade’s blood soaked tip burying itself into her own side.

She looked up into his surprised face, hearing distantly the screams of his family and the roar of the yetis beyond them. Suddenly there was a rumbling and it instantly drowned out the soft gutted sounds of the man above her as the sword yanked itself from his body and flew back into the hands of the abomination. 

The sky lit blue as the Eye of Shangri-La showed the way to the gate but it was all that she could do to keep hold of the dying man in her arms.

Alex skidded to his knees at her side, pleading brokenly for his father to hold on. By then the avalanche caused by the Emporer’s power was almost upon them and it was only by the strength of the great snow beast’s protection that they managed to survive.

Covered in snow and feeling bruised and beaten and utterly defeated, she could only stand and watch in dismay as both Evelyn and Alex held Rick and begged him not to leave them.

“We need to get to Shangri-la. Right now.” Lin blurted out. “The waters of life will save him.”

She gestured to the leader of the Yeti. A scar faced alpha who been the one to cover them with his own body. “I need one more favour, dear friend.”

She gestured to where Rick lay. “This one saved my life, willingly giving his in return. We must take him to my mother so that she can save him. Please, will you help us?”

Scar stared at Rick for a moment, going closer and bending low to sniff at the bleeding wound. Both mother and son froze, eyes wide as Scar’s growling face came within inches of Rick’s own pained visage.

Then, abruptly, Scar pulled back; nodding as if satisfied. He let out a series of loud grunts which echoed loudly in the chilled air. Other loud grunts echoed in reply and more yetis appeared over the collapsed roof of the temple.

With a reassuring word from Lin, Alex and Evelyn reluctantly backed away and Scar picked up the wounded man as gently as a baby. That signaled the others to move in closer and within minutes they were racing up the mountain carried by yetis. Jonathan shrieked in terror but Alex whooped with excitement as the mountain side sped past.

Lin breathed a heavy sigh of relief to be home, even though she had failed miserably in her sacred mission. Being in her mother’s arms was such a comfort to her weary soul. She’d felt so lonely in the city, so far away from home.

They carried Rick to the fountain where its magic healed him, saving his life and restoring him to full health. Evelyn had rushed over to her, kissing both of Lin’s cheeks in thanks as young woman blushed shyly. Alex had also hugged her tightly, whispering heartfelt thanks before rushing off after his parents. She flushed hotly at being held against him, even if only for a fleeting moment, and watched after him with a weird feeling in her chest.

Her mother tutted over her, fussing over the already closing wound in her side. The fountain’s power was mighty and she was already mostly healed from the fight. After telling her Zi-yuan what had transpired after Han’s return, the older woman had mulled over the situation in silence, finally telling her daughter what she had in mind.

Lin was surprised to say the least but she was fully prepared to make the sacrifice of her immortality if that was what it took to save the world from a hellish dynasty.

“It is strange to have lived so long yet to find life so fleeting.” Zi-Yuan, slipped an arm around her daughter and guided her away from the fountain. “Come daughter. We have much to do and not a lot of time to do it.”

She glanced at Lin and gave her a coy smile. “And maybe you can tell me a little more about that interesting young man yes?”

“Mother” Lin gasped and flushed a mortified pink. “There is nothing to say on that matter.”

“Whatever you say dear daughter.” The older woman nodded sagely, her eyes alight with motherly mischief. “Whatever you say.”

\-----------------------------------

Alex had been loathe to leave his parents but he figured that with his father sleeping, it was the best time to find out some more information from Lin and her Mother.

“So you’re two thousand years old?” he tried to reconcile the facts in his mind but they were a bit difficult to swallow. “And you’ve been guarding this tomb since you’re mom put a curse on the emperor over two thousand years ago for killing your dad?”

Lin nodded.

“So you’re both basically immortal?”

Lin nodded again.

Alex blinked for a moment, then nodded “Okay.”

Lin made a confused sound. “You believe me? Just like that?”

“Hey, I’ve told you about the Medjai right?” Alex shrugged. “And Shangri-La has always the legendary home to the famed magical fountain of youth. Why shouldn’t I believe you?”

Zi-yuan smiled at her flummoxed daughter behind the delicate sleeve of her dress. “A very interesting young man indeed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rick came back to consciousness slowly and sweetly, as if waking gently from a night of bone deep, peaceful rest. He hummed and stretched languidly, feeling out all of his limbs one by one and was pleased to find no remnants of pain whatsoever. He couldn’t even feel the usual aches and pains that came with growing old. In fact, he felt like a young man again, in the prime of his youth.

There was a hand combing through his hair and he opened his eyes to see his wife smiled down at him, her eyes were red, puffy and bright with joy.

“Hey you” Evelyn said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “For a moment there I thought I’d lost you.”

He reached up to cradle the back of her head, pulling her down for another kiss, this time on the mouth. “For a moment there, I kinda think you did.”

“Let’s not ever do that again shall we?” His wife huffed a wet chuckle. Rick took a deep breath and nodded. “Agreed.”

He glanced down his chest at the healed scar on his stomach, running his fingertips along the raised edges. He couldn’t remember much of what happened near the end of the battle against the emperor. He remembered a sharp pain and cold and a deafening roar. He remembered flashes of his family calling out for him and the cool magic of the waters of life. After that had been blessed darkness.

“Dad!”

In an instant Rick had an armful of his son and they clung to each other somewhat desperately. He could feel moisture pooling at the crook of his neck where Alex was pressed, trembling, against him and gripped the young man tighter; whispering soothing assurances into his temple. When his son finally pulled away, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his thick jumper, he glared at both his parents.

“Watching a parent get stabbed and left for dead was no picnic the first time around. I thought we all agreed never to do that again.”

Evelyn barked a laugh as Rick nodded solemnly in total agreement.

“You’ll get no argument from us, son.”

“Amen to that.” Jonathan said from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed. “From your mouth to God’s ears.”

Huffing, Rick sat up and swung his feet off the side of the bed, bending over to reach for his boots only to freeze when Alex made a soft wounded sound behind him. Tentative fingers touched his back where the matching scar now lay.

“Good god.” His son said under his breath and Rick looked over his shoulder to give his boy a hopefully reassuring smile.

“I’m okay now, really.”

Alex gave him a shaky nod, still looking more than a bit doubtful. Forgoing his shoes, Rick quickly stood and pulled his son into another close hug, cupping the young man’s head with his hand. Alex clung to him just as closely, his breathing ragged.

Soon enough Evelyn joined in, hugging them both and humming contentedly. Then, with a great and happy sigh, Jonathan glomped unto them all.

“Group hug!” he crowed cheerfully. “Hooray for magic.”

“Here, here” Evelyn giggled, her smile wide and happy.

They all laughed and pulled apart as Rick reached for his clothes and began to dress. He’d just shrugged into his jacket when a large explosion rocked the cavern.

They were all thrown off their feet, stumbling roughly. By the time they’d gotten down to the main chamber, the Dragon Emperor had already taken a dip into the waters of life and had gained immortality. Along with some other fantastic powers.

“Is that an actual fucking three headed dragon?” Jonathan yelled as they ducked away from a burst of flaming breath.

“Language, Jonathan.” Evie chirped as she rolled behind a large pillar.

Whatever her brother grouched at her in return was lost as the great dragon grabbed Lin and flew away, leaving destruction in its wake. They rest of them rushed towards the fallen Zi-yuan who informed them of the Emperor’s intent to raise his Terracotta Army.

She then told them of the crazy plan she and her daughter had been putting together to prevent it. After a taking the idea with a grain of salt and some hissed conversations, they all agreed that it was the best chance they had to defeat the now even more powerful warlord and rushed to get their things together.

Rick paused as a beautiful light flashed from the corner of his eye and he looked over at the half destroyed magical pool. The waters within glowed a clear and crystal blue and he felt a twinge in his scar. An idea formed in his head and he felt along his hip for his ever present flask. It never hurt to have a back-up plan, he thought as he squatted at the water’s edge.

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex looked on in quiet dismay at his former dig site. He could only hope that his people had been able to get away in time. With ZI-yuan busy calling upon the undead army buried beneath the Great Wall of China and Uncle Jonathan providing air support with Mad Dog, it left him and his parents to see about retrieving Lin from the clutches of the Emperor.

Before Alex could slip away to try to help Lin on his own though, his father’s hand snapped out and snatched him by the collar.

“Not so fast.” Rick growled. “At least give us a head’s up so that we can cover you.”

Alex flushed and nodded. Rick held his gaze for a long second more before gesturing sharply to a much better path. “Your mother and I will cover you until ZI-yuan does her part. You get in, get Lin then get out. No facing Han yourself okay? We face him together.”

Alex gave his parents a thumbs up and a grin before scooting down the path towards the large stone emperor where Lin was being held. Rick looked after him with fond exasperation before sharing a look with a smirking Evelyn. So headstrong that boy. Rick could just hear the drone of Mad Dog’s plane coming in as a great roar started up behind them.

It was the Zi-yuan’s undead army.

The battlefield was chaos, with bone and metal battling against terracotta clay and flesh. Rick and Evelyn fought together smoothly like a single entity, years of being side by side through thick and thin making it easy to know what the other was thinking in the heat of the moment. Alex and Lin soon joined them and they all greeted each other cheerfully.

Just then Lin cried out and they all raced to where Zi-yuan lay, stabbed through the gut and clutching the sacred dagger she’d stolen back from the Emperor. Lin fell to her knees in despair at her mother’s side, lamenting the fact that they’d both sacrificed their immortal protection in order to summon the undead army.

Rick came to them and pulled out his flask, hastily unscrewing the cover. “Will this work?” he shoved it at a confused Lin. “I took some from the fountain. It saved my life. Maybe it can save hers too.”

Both Lin and Zi-yuan blinked at both him and the flask in utter surprise. Lin was the first to snap out of it and carefully ripped open her mother’s garment to reveal the ragged wound. Using all of her skill and knowledge, she poured the still sparkling liquid on to the cut, praying fervently that this miracle worked.

The wound sparkled and hissed at the water hit it and, after a few tense moments, began to close and heal. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Lin hugged her mother and wept silently. Taking a deep, fortifying breath and picked up the dagger and looked up at his family.

“Look alive people. We’ve got a job to finish.”

Zi-yuan made them leave her there, still healing; her short sword in hand. “I can take care of myself, Go now. Finish him once and for all.”

Lin nodded sharply, her expression hardening with determination. She ducked in quickly and gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek. “Be well mother.”

She then grabbed the dagger from Rick and raced off toward the tomb. Rick and Alex shared a surprised look before racing after her. Evelyn paused, glancing down at Zi-yuan. “Are you sure?”

“I am certain.” The older woman nodded with a small smile before gesturing at something behind Evelyn. “I will have help.”

Evelyn glanced over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of the skeletal General Ming, Zi-yuan’s ancient lover and Lin’s father. He was staring back at the Asian woman in amazement, swaying on his bony legs.

“Oh. Okay.” Evelyn squeaked, “I’ll just …. leave you to it then.”

She ran towards the tomb, reaching just in time to help Lin kick the asses of both General Yang and his scarred second in command, Colonel Choi. She felt almost sorry for them as they were crushed between the large gears of the tomb mechanism but respected the strong, if somewhat foolish loyalty the stern and ruthless woman had for her commander.

They made their way to the large central chamber where Rick was taking on the Emperor in brutal hand to hand combat. Just the sight of it made Evie’s heart leap into her throat. Lin started chanting immediately, power flowing from her as the elemental magic the warlord had been tossing around tapered off and died. He looked just as surprised as the rest of them and Evelyn quickly yelled out to her husband and son.

“Do it now, while she’d blocking his magic.”

Rick nodded and both men turned to face the snarling warlord. The fight was vicious and short. Evelyn despaired as the dagger was broken in half, gasped as Alex got flung to the side and went down hard. She fell to her knees beside a exhausted yet still chanting Lin and helped prop the young woman up as she sagged to one side and still kept going.

Evelyn cheered inwardly as Rick and Alex double teamed the Emperor and ran his black heart through with the dagger shards from both sides, meeting at the middle and fulfilling the curse. She helped Lin stagger towards the two men and together they watched dispassionately as the evil and cruel man began to burn from the inside out.

By the time they made their way out of the large tomb, the clay army had crumbled to bits around them, the undead army cheering and hollering in vitory. They found Zi-yuan standing regally with General Ming at her side, holding out her arms as Lin ran to them.

Rick smiled at the bittersweet reunion, pulling his own wife and kid close as General Ming saluted them all and turned to dust with the rest of his army. Carefully, Lin and Zi-yuan helped each other back towards the O’Connells as Mad Dog’s plane came in for a landing nearby.

“So, what happens now?” Alex said, glancing around the destroyed site. “Other than explaining all of this to the government, of course.”

“We know some people who can help.” Rick shrugged as he and Evie exchanged a look. “It will take a while to sort all of this mess out though. We may have to stick around in China for a while.”

Alex grinned in return. “Definitely, it’s going to take a couple years to get all of these artifacts sorted out anyway.”

“A couple years?” Rick deadpanned. “After you go back to college right?”

Alex made a face. “You can’t expect me to go back to college after all of this can you?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Rick grunted. “We had an agreement. One year off then you double down and graduate.”

“We’ll talk about all of this later.” Evelyn cleared her throat loudly before the two O’Connell men could start arguing right there and then in the middle of the battlefield. She glared at them both, allowing no argument from either party, then gestured towards the nearby plane. “Let’s just get the hell out of here for now, okay?”

“Language.” Rick coughed under his breath, ducking his head when the heat of her glare all but scorched his skin.

She turned abruptly on her heel and smiled politely to both Zi-Yuan and Lin. “Can we drop you ladies back at Shangri-La or would you rather come with us to Shang-hai?”

“Shangri-La, thank you.” Zi-yuan smiled in return. “My daughter and I have some things we still need to take care of there. Seeing to the inhabitants and making sure that the gateway is hidden once again. You are all welcome to join us for some well-deserved rest.”

“Oh my, Thank you” Evelyn beamed, “That would be lovely.”

She turned to Rick with those bright, hopeful eyes and he all but melted inside. 

“Sure Honey, Whatever you wish.”

She clapped her hands in delight. “Wonderful.”

Just then, Jonathan stumbled close, tripping over a random clay arm. “What’s wonderful?”

Alex piped up, “We’re all going to Shangri-la to rest up for a couple days.”

“That does sound wonderful.” His uncle nodded sagely, looking around at the devastation. “I’d hate to be the one to have to clean all this mess up.”

Rick let out a low chuckle. “Amen to that brother. Amen to that.”

Alex let out a distressed groan as he looked out over the battlefield. “Oh my god, the museum. I totally forgot about the ruined exhibit.”

“Don’t worry, darling” Evelyn threw a comforting arm around her son the same way Rick always did and hugged him close. “We’ll get it taken care of, you’ll see. We may be retired from the adventure game but we still know a lot people in high places.”

“Yeah” Rick slapped his back heartily as they all began to make their way to where the plane waited, Mad Dog waving at them from its door. “We just saved the whole damned planet from power hungry undead domination. Again.   
Everything is going to work out just fine. Trust me.”

He slung his arm around Evelyn’s waist. “Let’s just take a few days to relax a little at a legendary secret paradise. Catch up on some sleep.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. “Maybe catch up on some other things. Then we can head back to Shang-hai and deal with things as they come.”

“I can get behind that 100%.” Alex agreed readily only to pull up short at his father’s stern look.

“We’re still going to have that talk about school though.”

Alex puffed in anger for a moment but then deflated. “Fair enough.”

“I promise to listen though. “ Rick’s gaze softened. “Really listen.”

“Thanks, Dad.” His son smiled widely and stepped up to hug his side. “You’re the best.”

“Hey, being a good dad isn’t easy you know.” Rick slung his free arm around the young man and hugged him close.

Alex squeezed back in return. “Yeah, but you’re really good at it.”

“Yeah?” Rick asked in wonder.

His son nodded seriously. “Yeah.”

Evelyn grinned as her husband’s face reddened, sharing a smile with her son. She loved them both so much that it sometimes took her breath away.

Yes, so they weren’t perfect. They were both stubborn and thick headed and brash and liked their own way too damned much but they were also brave, kind, caring and selfless with big hearts full of love.

They were her boys… no, they were her men and she loved them with all of her heart and more. They were O’Connells and she wouldn’t ever want them any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more sexy times mentioned, nothing explicit though*

Rick helped Evie over the slippery rocks of the small brook, picnic basket secure in the other hand. They’d been following one of the trails Zi-yuan had recommended after hearing about their interest to explore the lush hidden paradise some more.

Shangri La itself was vast and sprawling, truly a wonder of the world and though they would never be able to explore all of it in the few days they were staying, it was eye opening to see the small secret world beyond the initial cavern.

Evelyn had been in her glee, talking with the mother and daughter avidly about the mythos of the sacred site and had been even more excited when introduced to the sect of long lived monks who cared for the up keep of the place.

Rick on the other hand, had slept like the dead for a day and a half and had woken up ravenous and full of energy. He happily joined his wife on her explorations, smiling in fondness whenever she turned to him with that wondrous look in her bright, warm eyes.

Both Jonathan and Mad Dog had left after a couple days, Jonathan needing to see to his Club and to carry messages to both the British and American War Offices, letting them know what had transpired. There were people there who were well briefed on the O’Connells’ unique adventures and wouldn’t think their reports insane. They would also take care of the dig site at the Tomb, no doubt still a mess of broken terracotta warriors and dead Chinese soldiers.

They’d also been able to sit down as a family and talk about Alex’s future. It had been a long and difficult conversation with both sides having to take breaks in between to calm down but in the end, they’d come up with a suitable compromise. 

Since it would still take years to uncover and excavate the dig site, damaged as it had been in the battle; Alex would be returning to college to complete his education. Both his parents had stressed, under no uncertain terms, that an education was integral to his goals if he wanted to be recognized for his work in the future.

Alex had reluctantly agreed, comforted only by the fact that Zi-yuan had volunteered to take over running the dig site. They’d all been surprised at her willingness to do so, but she’d admitted that since the Emperor was defeated for good; there was no reason to hide away the tomb.

Besides, who best to preserve the deep and wonderful history of that time than someone who lived through it and knew it intimately? She would assure that the artifacts were excavated and preserved properly. Additionally, Alex’s contributions in searching for and finding the dig site could easily be negotiated into college credits, facilitating his graduation much earlier.

Lin, on the other hand, wanted to travel the world and see everything she’d never been able to experience in her two thousand years guarding against the Emperor. Alex readily agreed to travel with her as far as Egypt in order to introduce her personally to Ardeth, his many stories about the Medjai piquing her interest greatly.

Rick had quietly asked his wife that night if there had been anything sparking between their son and the beautiful young woman but Evie had just patted his hand and shook her head. He’d shrugged in acceptance and let the matter die. It wasn’t really any of his business anyway.

As far as Rick and Evie themselves were concerned, they had no concrete plans after making sure things were settled with the various governments. With Alex heading back west with Lin, Zi-yuan taking over the dig site and Jonathan doing his own thing; the couple were at a crossroads.

Rick just knew that wherever his wife went, he would no doubt follow. No question or hesitation. She was already deep into the planning of her third book, bouncing ideas off of him as they got ready for bed each night. With no typewriters available in the hidden paradise, she’d managed to procure a lovely little papyrus looking notebook thingy from Lin and would scribble in it all hours of the day.

Exploring the lush green valley was incredible. Shangri-la was bursting with life, rare plants and animals flourished everywhere and the waters were clear as crystal. The monks were friendly as they shuffled along their duties, speaking in soft lilting Chinese that sounding like music on the wind.

Passing a large copse of towering bamboo, they finally made it to the picnic spot Zi-yuan recommended. It was breathtaking with soft sprawling grass and a small hot springs surrounded by a wall of thick foliage. Totally private and enchanting.

Evelyn looked stunningly beautiful in her hand painted cotton cheongsam, her hair loose in waves about her shoulders and hand beaded slippers on her feet. Rick himself was in a simple tunic and trousers. Along with a holster for his knife, of course. Old habits die hard. Even in paradise.

They made love in the hot springs, slow and sweet. With lingering kisses and feather soft touches, they re-explored each other; confessing secrets and whispering words of love and dedication. Rick felt cracked open, laid bare before his wife in a way he hadn’t felt before.

Maybe it was the innate peace of just being in Shangri-La that seemed to seep into the very bones of a person. Rick had always been a man with a heart of war. Had always gone from one fight to another, physical or no. It hadn’t been the life that he’d wanted for himself as a boy, but it had been the life he’d resigned himself too regardless.

He’d had to fight for everything he’d ever gotten and then had to fight to keep it. The only things soft in his life were Evie and Alex and he’d make war on the world in a second for them any day, any time. Just being here though, even only for a short while, had calmed him in a way he’d never known. He knew that their time here was much too short, and that the outside world was not as forgiving. That made these fleeting moments even more precious.

As they rocked together, Evelyn’s gentle yet strong hands holding him gently as he came apart, he vowed in his heart of hearts that he would fight with everything to keep this. This wonderful life that they’d built.

A wonderful woman who’d chosen this lucky son of a bitch to spend her life with, for better or for worse. Their wonderful and talented son who’d grown up to be a man that Rick respected greatly. Their little chosen family who stuck together through thick and thin. Even against un-dead mummies trying to take over the world.

He was the luckiest man alive and he would never forget it.

And if he had to spend the rest of his life proving it to his people?

Well, he couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, even after the slow and difficult start. i love these characters and wanted much more for them than what the movie did.


End file.
